A Trick to Turn the Tables
.jpg| }} |} |hp=1925180|def=1630|coin=805|esk=509}} |hp=2881470|def=1630|coin=805|esk=509}} |hp=2881470|def=1630|coin=805|esk=509}} |hp=2881470|def=1630|coin=805|esk=509}} |hp=5307010|def=3240|coin=1020|esk=16}} |} : I see guards at every corner. Stealth should be a wiser approach. Is there a way to sneak inside? : I have an idea! We can use that! : That? Odin, puzzled, looked at the direction the Summoner was pointing at and saw two demon slaves pushing a loaded cart. Odin understood the Summoner's idea immediately and nodded. The two followed the wheel marks and sneaked up on the slaves... : Moving this cart feels like eternity. Will we ever get to go home? 【Wave 1 - defeated Skelesoldier】 : Ugh... My head... How dare you attack us... 【Meet BOSS】 : Wait a second! Something's wrong. I don't remember requesting for a giant armor! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Y-you're Odin... Why are you-ouch! The Summoner and Odin knocked out the demon slaves. The Summoner stole their clothes to disguise himself as a demon, and Odin hid inside the cart. At last they managed to sneak into the demon base despite some twists and turns. The Summoner pushed the cart to a corner and unveiled the rag. Odin jumped off the cart immediately. : Phew... That was close. We got in safe and sound thanks to your quick thinking. : It's nothing... What do we do now? : The god hammer is extremely valuable to the demons. I'll carry it with me and stay in the general's barrack, which would be heavily fortified... Ah! I have another idea. }} |hp=865950|def=1630|coin=1005|esk=645}} |hp=3296350|def=3240|coin=1020|esk=1594}} |hp=7459260|def=7490|coin=4380|esk=1011}} |} : 'Everything's ready. Time to put on a show!' : Oh, no! Fire! The warehouse is on fire! 【Enter Wave 3】 : The eastern weaponry is collapsing! Who did this? 【Meet BOSS】 : Tut-tut. A guard's duty is to guard, but here I am. I broke through your guard effortlessly. I'll teach you how to be a real soldier! : It's Odin! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Humph! Know your limits, filthy demons. : 'The plan is going smoothly. I'll leave the rest to you, my brother.' Odin's raid messed up the demon army's formation. All of the demon soldiers were either putting out fires or chasing Odin, leaving the general's tent unguarded. The Summoner, who had been hiding in a bush, peered around and stared at the red flag on the general tent... }} |hp=686230|def=1980|coin=189}} |hp=4293580|def=7110|coin=4980|esk=39}} |hp=686230|def=1980|coin=189}} |hp=6291780|def=4290|coin=1220|esk=926}} |hp=6354220|def=4170|coin=249|esk=1109}} |} : 'It's a trap! ...Calm down. I just have to get out of the tent and meet Odin!' Demon Soldier: As master predicted, a rat is trying to steal the god hammer. There's no escape! : Humph, catch me if you can! Heroic spirit, come out and show these dense demons your power! 【Enter Wave 2】 : Kill him! Charge! 【Meet BOSS】 : Ugh... There are too many of them... My mana is draining... : Ouch! I'm hit...but I can keep fighting! 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner endeavoured to survive and barely managed with the heroic spirits' help. Right at that moment, a shadow appeared. It raised its right hand to gather elemental balls and thrust them at the Summoner. The heroic spirits sensed the incoming blow and summoned an elemental shield, but the elemental balls shattered it in the blink of an eye and thrust at the Summoner's stomach. As he kneeled in pain, the demon soldiers pressed him on the ground... : Let go of me! ???: We found a rat crawling in our house. Looking for food? Taste this! The shadow man raised his sharp broadsword and slashed at the Summoner }} |hp=7692540|def=5280|coin=4380|esk=642}} |hp=3707890|def=5160|coin=4380|esk=45}} |hp=4126280|def=8930|coin=6383|esk=1628}} |} : I almost lost you. Are you alright? : Yes. The hammer is intact too. : The god hammer? You never let it go. Incredible tenacity... We'll celebrate later. They're right behind us! 【Enter Wave 3】 : We've got to slow them down! It's the end if they caught up! : Leave it to me! Heroic Spirits, pierce the demons with the sharpest elemental arrow! 【Meet BOSS】 Odin charged at full gallop. The Summoner repulsed the demons with the power of the heroic spirits. At last they lost the demons. Right at that moment, a resonant boom came from underground. A gigantic skeleton dragon rose from the earth. The impact almost threw Odin and the Summoner off balance. : Come at me! I won't lose even to the toughest enemies! For the future of the North, I must return in triumph! 【Defeated BOSS】 The skeleton slumped to the ground and obstructed the demons. Odin sprinted away from the demons to the Aesirian frontline. He returned the god hammer to Thor, who then wiped out the demons. Thor offered the Aesirian soldiers a feast as a reward. Odin and the Summoner, as the main contributors to victory, were seated at Thor's table. : It's hard to imagine how we could win without my hammer. I, as the Aesirian patrician, thank you for taking it back! : All credit goes to the Summoner. He protected your hammer with his life! : I see. Thank you... Huh? You look...less transparent than before. : What? ...You're right! : 'When our defeat was at hand, I became more transparent, and vice versa... The North in my memory should've united and defeated the demons... That means I should make things flow according to this history I know to stabalize my existence...' : 'Hm... I still feel like I'm in a fog, but it can't be wrong to help Odin unite the North!' }} zh:扭轉戰況的一著